Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a system, device, and method for providing low-latency touch feedback with an input device.
Description of the Related Art
Display devices are widely used in a variety of electronic systems to provide visual information to a user. For example, display devices may be used to provide a visual interface to an electronic system, such as a desktop computer. Advancements in display technologies have enabled display devices to be incorporated into an increasing number of mobile applications, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, and mobile phones. In such applications, display devices may be implemented in conjunction with an input device, such as a touch sensor.
In conventional electronic systems, user input received by a touch sensor must be transmitted to a central processing unit (CPU) and processed by the CPU before the display can be updated to reflect the user input. As such, the CPU must be in an operating state in order to receive user input and provide display feedback. For example, for a user to unlock a mobile device, such as a mobile phone, the CPU first must be transitioned from a sleep state to an operating state. Once in an operating state, the CPU then processes input received by the touch sensor to determine whether the input matches an unlock gesture. If the input does not match an unlock gesture, the CPU may then return to the sleep state.
However, constantly transitioning the CPU from a sleep state to an operating state to determine whether input matches an unlock code or unlock gesture may decrease battery life. Additionally, requiring the CPU to receive and process all input received by an input device in order to provide display feedback is inefficient and may noticeably increase latency associated with user input.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a more efficient way of providing feedback with a display device.